


There's a  Reason "Monster" is an Insult

by UnknownLittlePerson



Series: Overtale [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: (but a bit more gore because humans), Alternate Universe - Human, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genocide Run, Implied/Referenced Past Child Abuse, Nonbinary Frisk, Overtale AU, adding tags as I go, mentions of depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 13:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5419526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownLittlePerson/pseuds/UnknownLittlePerson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk is a little monster whose curiosity gets the best of them. Looks like the humans are going to have to pay the price for not closing off the top of that mountain.</p>
<p>(I'm terrible at summaries. This is just a retelling of Undertale in the Overtale AU.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's a  Reason "Monster" is an Insult

**Author's Note:**

> In which our protagonist flies to the surface and discovers a few new things.  
> (Trigger Warnings for This Chapter: implied/referenced child abuse, hinted suicidal thoughts)  
> ((Had to delete and repost because reasons sorry))

“Frisk, there’s a reason no one comes to the Ruins,” their mother had told them many times. Frisk didn’t understand their parents ~~_they hated them, in fact, they would prefer them dead where they stood_~~. “We have to live here because of you,” they’d groan. “Banished to oversee the empty Ruins because of a broken, confused child we never wanted.”

_The empty Ruins. The cold Ruins. The silent Ruins. The cruel Ruins. The Ruins filled with ~~blood-red~~ crimson leafs that crumbled to dust when Frisk’s foot failed to avoid them._

“The humans are dangerous, Frisk. They’re cruel. When will you understand that we keep you here so we can protect you,” they would nag. “What did we do to deserve to deserve such a brat?” They would whine.

Some nights the Ruins weren’t silent. Those were the worst nights, the nights that plagued Frisk’s dreams, made it hard to sleep; plagued their thoughts, made it hard to stay calm. Why say they’re protecting Frisk if they wanted them dead. Why did Frisk stay if they wanted that too?

_Better dead by the humans than stuck here in hell._

* * *

 

The flight up was exhausting, Frisk thought they would never reach Mount Ebbot's peak. Yet there they had landed. Finally able to rest, they sat down and threw back their head, allowing a long sigh of relief to escape from them.

 _The stars._ Dear lord, the stars were the most gorgeous things to ever grace their eyes. To describe their beauty, Frisk knew, would surely be in vain. One may as well first describe color to a blind man or flying to a wingless bird before describing those stars to a monster still trapped Underground. But Frisk ~~ _, selfish child they were,_~~ did not care that no other monster would ever understand the feeling of seeing those magnificent orbs of light spanning across the vast, dark sky for the first time upon reaching the surface, for that made it uniquely theirs. Surely these stars must be a gift from the fates themselves, congratulating Frisk on their great achievement, apologizing for all they first had to endure before reaching this point.

Their heart finally began to slow and their mind began to clear, suddenly becoming aware of the cold mountain air biting at their body. They should look for some sort of shelter for the night. They wouldn't want to-

"Howdy!" A faceless voice interrupted Frisk's thoughts. They jumped with a start, nearly falling back down the hole they had just worked so hard to escape from. They looked around frantically and their heart began to race once more. Their eyes soon landed on the human standing in front of them, tapping their foot softly.

"You're new here aren't you?" The boy held his hand out to Frisk. "The name's Flowey. What's yours?" He waited for the little monster in front of him to answer or maybe even take his hand. "Not much of a talker, huh?" He sighed. "Guess I'll have to teach you how things work around here." Frisk suddenly became aware of the item in the boy's hand, and though they hadn't an idea what the thing was, the way he now pointed it at their head was enough to make their stomach drop.

_Click._

**_"Y O U I D I O T."_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for such a short first chapter! The next ones should be longer. Anyway! This is my first Undertale fanfic and my first type posting to ao3 so sorry for any OOC-ness or weird formatting. I hope you enjoy this. ^^  
> Constructive criticism is always welcome and if you find any errors I'd appreciate it if you could maybe point them out to me so I can fix them. :)


End file.
